Un lugar
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que ser dentro de la escuela? Porque... no se sentían muy cómodos en un lugar que no conocieran. Confiaban más en los corredores de la escuela, no querían salir de su zona de confort. A pesar de que el riesgo de que a alguien (como Okumura mayor) se le pudiese ocurrir pasar (justamente en ese momento) por ese lugar. La gente suele ser inoportuna. CRACK.


_Hola~ Sé que esto es crack, pero no me linchen. Es mi segundo fic de este anime/manga, el primero fue crossover. Son libres de leerlo._

 _Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato(#Respect)_

 _Advertencia: Si te detestas y odias con todo tu corazón este ship crack, no lo leas._

* * *

 **Un lugar  
** **–Único.** **  
**

Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos castaños y miró a la vuelta del pasadizo donde estaba para ver si alguien venía. Desordenó un poco la melena rubia que dividía su cabellera y suspiró cansadamente. A su lado estaba una señorita de cabellos oscuros y largos, de tonos violetas, los tenías sujetos en sus dos típicas coletas. Pero a diferencia de su usual actitud estaban jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Ambos se miraron una vez más y luego en otra dirección, llevaban en lo mismo desde hace veinte minutos.

Veinte minutos antes habían estado buscando un lugar estratégico para la ocasión y parecían haberlo encontrado al fin. Nadie pasaba por ese lugar a esa hora, se habían cerciorado de que así fuese durante toda la semana y ahora estaban seguros.

¿Por qué tenía que ser dentro de la escuela?

Porque si era fuera alguien más podría verlos y no se sentían muy cómodos en un lugar que no conocieran. Confiaban más en los corredores de la escuela, no querían salir de su zona de confort. A pesar de que el riesgo de que a alguien (como Okumura mayor) se le pudiese ocurrir pasar (justamente en ese momento) por ese lugar era bastante alto. La gente suele ser inoportuna. Pero estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo sólo ese día.

¿No tiene que ser más romántico?

Pues él no era muy apegado al romanticismo ni nada por el estilo… Si hablamos de romanticismo en sí, un lugar oscuro sería el más adecuado pero no quería asustarla. Tenía a ser bastante agresiva cuando algo la sorprendía demasiado. En cuanto a ella, no es que le gustaran esas escenas de final de película o simplemente esas de atardecer en donde los protagonistas de un drama o romance compartían un momento. Ella sólo veía esas películas porque a Paku le gustaban mucho.

¿Por qué ahora?

Pues porque llevaban en el mismo dilema desde hace un par de meses en el que sólo pasaban juntos haciendo tarea. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba muy familiarizado con el tema, tal vez se les hubiese ocurrido después de un año si es que Shura(-sensei) no hacía un comentario como ese en clase.

Había sido en el intercambio de horas, de la clase de Okumura(-sensei) a la de la profesora voluptuosa, quien mencionó el tema. Molestó al castaño de lentes porque le dijo que de seguro no había besado a nadie y no tenía nada que ver con que no estuviese saliendo con alguien. Ellos se preguntaron si todas la parejas hacían eso y preguntaron a sus fuentes más confiables por el tema. Shima y Paku respectivamente, quienes cada uno por su lado les comentaron que era lo más normal para las personas que salían.

¿Por qué no esperaban a mañana?

Porque habían estado dejando para el día siguiente desde hace dos meses y el día de ayer juraron que si no lo solucionaban todos tendrían que enterarse de su relación. Que hasta el momento se había mantenido en total secreto para sorpresa de ellos mismos, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

¿Qué los detenía ahora?

Nervios, falta de experiencia, pensamientos inútiles y entre otras cosas. Estaban determinados a hacerlo en ese momento pero habían estos factores interviniendo en cada organismo.

—Bien—dijo primero el más alto poniéndose delante de ella bastante cerca.

Si es que a ella se le ocurría alejarlo ahora, sabía que todo terminaría y tendrían que decirles a todos que estaban. Así que tragó grueso antes de mirar hacia arriba, bastante sonrojada.

Se sentía bastante avergonzada y eso la hacía sentir ridícula, su único consuelo es que él se veía tanto (o más) ridículo.

Es decir, miren a ese chico de gran tamaño y que tiene apariencia de chico malo con las mejillas sonrojadas y obviamente nervioso.

—O-Oye… P-Ponte más cerca—dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a las mangas de su camisa para jalarlo un poco más hacia ella.

De verdad que estaban bastante alejados para poder hacerlo.

—E-Está bien—aceptó siendo conducido por ella.

Ahora estaba mirando directamente hacia abajo. Se llevaban casi una cabeza, por lo que ella estaba tan sólo un poco agachada, casi nada.

El del penacho rubio tragó grueso antes de mirar en otra dirección, esos ojos bermellón lo estaban poniendo bastante nervioso.

— ¿P-Puedo…?—preguntó acercándola un poco más a él con sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

— ¿Si?—respondió ella con voz chillona, su cuerpo aún apoyado en la pared.

Sentía sus manos sudorosas sobre la camisa de él, con la que se estaba entreteniendo mientras ignoraba que se le podría salir el corazón en cualquier momento.

¿Qué los detenía ahora?

Más pinches nervios.

Pues ambos sabían que la experiencia sólo la lograrían de una manera en este momento, sólo una.

—Cuento hasta tres…

A ella le sonó a pregunta pero aun así comenzó a contar.

—Uno…

—Dos…

—Espera, ¿te has lavado los dientes?

Él abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No se esperaba esa pregunta y sonrió divertido, ella se sintió más sonrojada.

—N-No-No te rías…

—Es que eres la única que me preguntaría eso—dijo ahora más calmado, al contrario de ella, pero seguía sonrojado.

—Ya no-

—Es un cumplido.

Kamiki lo miró boquiabierta un momento y luego sonrió de lado.

—Entonces… ¿Si te lavaste?

Asintió.

—Y tú, ¿también?

—Obvio sí—le respondió arrogante.

—Bien.

—Bien…

Y mirándose a los ojos ambos los fueron entrecerrando en lo que Suguro agachaba lentamente su cabeza para llegar a unir sus labios. Aunque al principio sus narices chocaron ligeramente y esto los hizo sonreír divertidos, ¿a todos les pasaba esto?

Se rozaron ligeramente al principio, sin sentir mucho más que los labios del otro por segundos. La pareja abrió un poco los ojos y volvieron a cerrarlos cuando volvieron a juntar sus bocas. Esta vez no sólo fue un rose sino que movieron sus labios contra los del otro por unos segundos para volverse a separar y volverse a unir una vez más.

La cuarta vez sus dientes chocaron y sonrieron divertidos otra vez, volviéndose a unir una quinta vez antes de que a la más baja se le ocurriera internar su lengua en la boca del joven. Quien sorprendido al principio por la intrusión repentina en él. Se sentía extraño pero no mal, no cuando la joven que tenía presa entre brazos jadeaba dulcemente en su boca.

O qué lindos, ojalá hubiesen encontrado otro lugar para esto.

— ¿HUHHHHHH?

Se separaron al instante para encontrarse los ojos violáceos de su profesora pelirroja y a su escandaloso compañero mitad demonio.

Demonios.

* * *

 _Toda crítica o comentario es bien aceptada._

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
